Difference
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: What if something different, completely unexpected happened during the car ride when Neo got arrested? Neo/Smith. Chapter 11- Expression posted. Complete.
1. Difference

**Difference**

Tom/Neo woke up, his body was full of pain. He was staring at the front-seat of the Audi, for a second everything went green. He could see in the green that the front frame, engine and hood were gone, then he blacked out.

When he woke up for the second time, someone was leaning over him.  
Icy-sky blue eyes looking down at him, almost concerned.

* * *

A voice "Mr. Anderson." the voice of the Agent who'd just arrested him.

I turned my head to try to look fully up at him, painfully, I didn't manage.  
"Wha,...' I could see blood on his leg '.. blue-eyes , you. Your bleeding. What happened?"

The Agent shrugged slightly, saying "My name is Smith and it is nothing. You are fine, go to sleep. "  
I was going to ask another question about him, but I felt myself fading out.

* * *

When I woke up for the third time, I wasn't in pain any more.  
I was lying on a couch, green carpet and walls.  
Sunlight coming in from a wall of windows.  
I pushed myself up, realising that I wasn't handcuffed at the same time.

_'Where am I ? Where was Smith?'_ This definitely wasn't a hospital.  
It looked like some sort of executive's office, it was much nicer than Rinehart's office.

A door on this side of the wall slammed open.  
One of the other two Agents threw the other into the room.  
_'What were they fighting about?'_

* * *

"Its useless, why can't Smith see that." the tallest one said, kicking the shorter one in the side.  
I couldn't help wincing at what that must have felt like.

"Why are you fighting?" I asked them, they froze and then turned to look at me.

Black shades throwing back light as they suddenly advanced on me.  
_'Why are they going after me?!. Where was...'_  
"Smith. Help me." I shouted.

* * *

He must have been close by, because he ran in a second later.  
Then he was grabbing the two by their shoulders and throwing them away from me.

_'Thank God he's here. How'd he do that?. I don't think I want him mad at me._  
_If he can throw them around who knows what he could do to me.'  
_I stared at him in shock and awe.

* * *

Those ice-blue eyes were glaring at the other Agents.  
"Just what did you think you were going to do?. We need him to help us , not terrify him of us."  
Smith sounded angry at them.

Wait, wait, What?. Smith wanted me to help them?  
He wanted me-my help, he could throw them around and he wanted my help?


	2. Agree

**Agree**

I looked at Smith and asked in disbelief :

"Why would you need my help?. What could I possibly do that you couldn't?.  
You just threw them as if they didn't weight anything at all, at the same time.  
Really Smith, why DO you need my help?"

"That is simply anwsered Mr. Anderson. We need you to help us finally capture Morpheus.  
Jones and Brown think I'm wasting my time asking you. I think they are wrong, will you help us?"

* * *

I got up , walking over to the wall of windows._ 'His eyes really do look like ice, like the sky.'  
_Don't think like that , he just wants you to help him, help him catch a terrorist.

_'They want me to help catch a world class hacker,terrorist. There are so many things that could go wrong._  
_I could end up dead, I nearly did earlier._  
_But you'd impress Smith if you agree to help them. Why does that matter if I impress him?_  
_Why should I help him, he hasn't given me a reason- but you'd get to meet Morpheus.'_

"If I did agree I'd be risking get killed, especially if they found out about this, my helping you.  
Give me a reason that I'll risk getting killed for."

* * *

He says like he's trying to persuade me, I was glad I wasn't looking at him:

"If you did and we arrest Morpheus the record we have never existed, nor will it.  
You help us and you get a clean slate, of course Mr. Anderson there are other ways.  
But I would rather you Willingly agree to help me."

I couldn't help shivering , imagining what those 'other ways' could be.  
_'But if you do it won't matter. You help catch Morpheus and then do whatever, no record to stop you._  
_No implied threats from government Agents, no matter how...-'_ I cut thought off.

* * *

I awnsered him " Alright, I'll help you Smith. But if I end up getting killed I'm blaming you."  
I turned to look at him, startling as he was right behind me, I hadn't heard him walk up.

I almost thought I heard him growl "Good Mr. Anderson, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."  
We walked out of the office into a hallway, towards an elevator at the end of the hall.

"Smith, since I'm helping you I'd prefer you just call me Aurel. "

We got into the elevator and he replies "Aurel...' experimental , dark ,spine shivering tone ' How did you get named 'Gilded' in Roumanian. You do not look related to those people."

* * *

"Easy, I'm not. It was my Mom's idea for my middle name."

The elevator stopped at a floor, I looked at Smith he shook his head slightly at me.  
Four men got into the elevator with us, three more govt. Agents and one prisoner.  
The Agents all tilted their heads at Smith in almost the same movement.

* * *

The long black-haired , grey eyed prisoner was glaring at me.  
He spits "Traitor, we're all dead because of you. Damned traitor, you've doomed us all. I hope They kill you."

I flinched back at the harsh acussatory tone,_ 'what had I done?. I hadn't done anything. Who are They?'_

* * *

Seconds later the doors opened again and the prisoner was forced out by the other Agents.  
I stared as the doors closed on us, leaving Smith and I alone.


	3. Meeting

_Author's Note: Thanks to Foxdragon17 for alerting._

* * *

**Meeting**

I shifted, reluctant to enter the room to see the man I had looked for, for over three years.  
The man I had betrayed before I even met him.

Running a hand over my outside jacket pocket, where I had put the tracker before I left.  
Smith's words from outside my apartment:  
**" When you leave keep it on you as long as you are able. I-We will find you, Aurel."  
**I shivered again remembering the intensity of his look and voice.

* * *

Now I couldn't get his voice out of my head.  
If I tried I couldn't get that drawl out, how dark it was.  
No matter that I thought of something else, it was a background whisper.

_'I could do this, I had to do this. He called you Neo to wake you up when you fell asleep in the car._  
_Maybe he'll call you it again. Just do it.'_

I moved into the room, the man turned around "Hello, Neo" .  
"Morpheus." I couldn't believe it, even as thunder rumbled it felt like a dream.

* * *

"Come, sit . Let me first apologize for not contacting you sooner.  
I was afraid the Agents were still watching you.  
Neo, do you know why your here?"

_'Yes, soon because of me your going to get arrested. But I still want to know._  
_I still want to know what the Matrix is. You could've asked Smith, mf right, that would've gone well._  
_He probably would've shot me or something.'_

* * *

"The Matrix...' I shook my head ' I can't believe it. I get threatened by the Government , after nearly getting killed. Now I'm here were to an answer for over three years of searching."

I sat down across from him, waiting for I something to happen.

Morpheus replies "Why can't you believe it Neo? I'll tell you why, you don't believe it because it doesn't feel real. It feels like your waiting to wake up, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, Morpheus it does."

* * *

"Good. That is exactly what you need to do, this world is a waking dream.  
It isn't the true world, do you know what the true world does look like?"

"No, obviously I don't or I wouldn't be here now. What does it look like , Morpheus?"

* * *

"That I can't tell you, you have to see it for yourself. Do you want to risk it?  
Leaving everything behind you for something you don't know and possibly couldn't handle.  
If you think you can take the Red pill and if not the Blue."

I hadn't even noticed the Pills and water-glass on the table, I hadn't even noticed there was a table, before.

* * *

'_This is what you've been waiting for. Finding the answer, do it take the Red._  
_But what if you could just stay here take the Blue._  
_No, do something new for once in your life.'_

* * *

I forgot the tracker, forgot my deal , even forgot Smith.  
I wanted to wake up.

I closed my eyes.

I took the Red pill.


	4. Again

_Author's Note:_

I'll be using a few scenarios' from the Path of Neo game this chapter and the next , make it more interesting.

Tell me what you think, if you like it or not. Also should I do a separate story from Smith's' point of view?

* * *

**Again**

I circled the simulation of a simulation. The representation of Smith, again.  
He had lied to me, not directly of course, he had let me assume.  
But the end result was the same, I couldn't believe I had wanted to help him.  
_'Well, you shouldn't have to worry about that he'll probably kill you._  
_You are a Rebel now after all. If he didn't hate you before he will now.'_

* * *

He's evil, he's killed who-knows how many hundreds of Rebels, why would you be Any Different?  
_'__But.. Smith saved me, first from the bomb damage and then Jones and Brown.  
__He can't be that evil, right? , Your deluding yourself Neo._  
_You shouldn't have cared in the first place, now you know how stupid and dangerous it was!.'_

Then why do I still care about what he thinks. Your stupid, he doesn't.  
He doesn't care, he was just pretending.  
Really good pretending then.

* * *

I almost wanted to pull the sunglasses off, see if the eye colour was right.  
If it was that icy-sky blue that i'd only seen a few times.  
The rest of the simulation looked almost the same as the 'real' thing.  
Brown hair was short enough, the suit looked the same.  
He didn't know about the 'Eagle though.

Suddenly , Tank's voice, startling me spinning for something that wasn't there.  
"Neo, if you're just going to stalk around and be tense , why don't I load something for you?"

* * *

I looked up at his voice "Sure, how about that timed fight? "

"What you want to beat that again? You already beat Morpheus's' record in five minutes."

"It'll help me a lot Tank , you know I still can't get used to it, knowing how to fight as if I've done it my whole life."

"Sure thing. Are you going to go for 1,501 this time or more?"

I shrugged in response, noticing how tense I was now that I wasn't focused on Him.  
The program 'rushed' away, leaving me in the 'old' floating warehouse,  
the first wave of a hoard of enemies rushing up to meet me from the first floor.

* * *

Five minutes, over a thousand enemies , no 'real' problem.  
Undoubtably, I would run into Smith again but I had no idea what would happen.  
I could put it off until then.


	5. Oracle

_Author's Note: _Thanks to_ New Rose _for Following. Now its really going to go off course from the movies.

* * *

**Oracle**

Once again Neo turned slowly, scanning the surrounding buildings. He felt like he was being watched.  
It wasn't a malicious feeling, but it was getting on his nerves.  
He was just worried about Agents that was all.

Neo wanted to get moving, of course the stupid car had to break-down.  
The car made him think of the explosion, which of course made him think about Smith

_'Why can't I just stop thinking about him? He's only going to kill next time I see him.'_  
Smith's voice again in the back of his mind _' "Of course I will. Happily, you're nothing but a stupid little human. It will be so easy to kill you. It will not even be a challenge, I won't even think about you after I kill you. You are not special. Unlike Morpheus thinks' you are NOT the One."'_

* * *

Now he was watching the streets around them, as Morpheus, Trinity and Cypher worked on the car.  
They should have been at the Oracle's over ten minutes ago, they could have walked but Morpheus didn't want Tank calling Switch and Apoc into panicking.  
He jumped, turning nearly un-holstering the .44 Colt he had as the sound of shoes hitting the roof reached him.

_'Is it, no, no it couldn't be the others would have told me. Would have warned me? Unless they found out?'_

* * *

" Easy there, Pretty-Eyes. It's only me." I resisted the urge to shoot the creepy voice.  
At least Smith didn't sound creepy, okay a little but way more hot than creepy.

_'Why does Cypher always have to call me Pretty-something. Pretty-Eyes, Pretty-voice it's so annoying, could I shoot him and pretend an Agent did it?He's always watching me, but he can't have been the one just barely , that ones' still watching me. At least they haven't found out, you're going to have to tell them. Not now, not yet.'_

"What do you want Cypher?" I couldn't keep the slightly annoyed tone out of my voice.

* * *

"We got the car running again. Morpheus says to hurry up, since we're already late." He was smiling about something, that creeped me out even more.I'd never trusted him since he started stalking me.

I holstered the .45 , jumping down off the building landing beside the car. Trinity was watching, scanning the streets like I had , before we got in the car. Morpheus in the driver seat, Cypher beside him, Trinity on the back passenger and I, myself on the back driver side.

* * *

The ride blurred together, until suddenly I was standing in front of an old dark-skinned, short curly black-haired 'woman'. I could feel something about her, subtly off like what I had put off about Smith. She was some sort of program or A.I. or something.

She smiles "I'm glad you finally arrived , Neo. I've been expecting you. "

_'Does she know about what I, what I did? How I betrayed Morpheus before I met him? Stupid of course she does.'_

* * *

The Oracle walks up to me, looking over me, through me. She mutters " Strong potential. But, no I don't think , not this life. Maybe next time."

She shakes her head , saying louder "It's up to you if you think this is worth it. If you had known Morpheus would you still have done it, would you still have betrayed him?To get closer to Smith. It's changed somethings , but not others. "

It was my turn to shake my head, " I don't know what I would have done. What do you mean its' changed somethings but not others?"

* * *

"Morpheus , still believes you're the One. He will still risk anything for you, if he thinks it'll help you.  
That's how much he believes in you. Now to more important things, what do you think about him?"

_'Does that mean somethings going to happen?, It doesn't have to mean anything, but what if it does? Him?'_

"Which 'him' ? You could make me think your asking about Morpheus, but your actually asking about Smith? Or the other way?" I questioned her , wondering if I'd get an answer.

"Hmm. Thought you'd figure it out first" she mutters' "Better than last time", again louder "But times up, take a cookie and think about things. Considering you're doing a good job of things, it could get a lot worse."

* * *

Feeling disconcerted I left, trying to make sense of it. What it could mean and who the 'him' was and not making any progress.

I was so focused on my thoughts , only dimly aware of being at the tail-end of the group in the old Lafayette.

Blinking , a flash of green, a glimmer of code and suddenly I was separated from the group by a wall.

* * *

_'Where'd it come from?...'_ I had that feeling of being watched again _'...This can't be good.'_


	6. Walls

**Author's Note:**

Into the Path of Neo section for this chapter. The names of the Police Officers' I made up, the names aren't in the game.

Recap : Last chapter Neo visited the Oracle, then got seperated from Morpheus, Trinity , Apoc and Switch by a wall from no-where.  
He didn't notice that Cypher was missing , assuming Cypher was with Mouse who got killed.

* * *

**Walls**

_'This is getting so annoying.' _I thought as I ran into yet another hallway after killing more SWAT , and running into _surprise__,_yet another damned wall_. _A group of SWAT at the end of the long hallway , I pulled out the pistols , Focusing and jumping off the wall - started firing on them.

_'Why are there so many SWAT teams for only five Rebels?' _

One of them threw a Flash Grenade, I blinked as another wall blinked into life right in front of me.

"The Hell, seriously. Now their not letting me kill them or them me!? Somethings' gotta be up.  
Next there'll be an Agent trying to kill me. But, really is this only happening to me? "

* * *

To get some frustration out , I kicked out all the little glass lamps and shot the glowing part of the wall.  
Walking into of all things , a bathroom with another glowing white crack in the wall.

I could hear voices " Steve, how'd that wall get here how come there's a crack in it?."

"I don't know Dave, we're trapped and there's a psychotic pretty-boy with guns running around.  
Does that sound like a regular day to you ?"

_'Who ever you are Steve I AM NOT PRETTY or psychotic. Damn it , I'm not. '_

* * *

Now knowing I was going to regret not just kicking in the door and killing them in the first place.

For some reason I opened the door quietly to see the two cops, staring at the wall.  
_' I don't want to kill them and Morpheus'll get mad at me, but I still need the ammo.'  
_I snuck up behind them and knocked both Steve and Dave _(which ever was which) _out.  
Then I took out the guns and quickly checking the caliber , took the bullets.

* * *

Kicking in the wall , running down the hallway into the SWAT team and taking them out.

I looked around at the double doors that were locked when I tried them.  
Then at the stairway and started walking toward the stairs.  
Cursing fitfully as a solid wall appears cutting off the stairs and as the sound of foot-steps reached me.  
Not the hurried foot-steps of Steve and Dave , or another SWAT team.

* * *

Slow, deliberate foot-steps.

As if who ever it was wasn't worried about me.  
_'Damn it , it has to be an Agent. This day can't get worse, only if was ... Smith.'_

I backed up , pressing myself against the double doors - looking beside me.

_'Why does there have to be a fire- extingisher ? Either way I'm dead , I'm dead. I am FREAKING dead._  
_Why do I have to be right ? And since their cold why do those eyes have to be so hot ?'_

* * *

Smith walking slowly towards me, inhuman ice-blue eyes flashing.  
Wall flashing in behind him , leaving me alone and trapped.

_'It was him. He was the one making the walls. Why?'_

I shivered as he says sexier than I remembered " Aurel "  
_'Serious lack of hot guys on the Hovercraft damn it, thats why I can't stop thinking about him.'_

Then he says " I thought you were dead."

_'He what? , Why would he think I was dead?'_

* * *

"Why would you care ? ' for some reason I got angry ' You lied to me , you basicly threatened me to get you Morpheus. I'm glad you were late , that I got out 'cause of it. You would have killed me anyway probably. So why would you care if I was dead ? I'm just another stupid Rebel aren't I ? "

The Agent stops walking , if anything I tensed even further.  
I couldn't help a surprised squawk as I just 'fell' through the doors.  
Landing flat on my ass as the doors and wall solidfied again.

* * *

Relief as I heard familar voices a few halls down.  
Breathing hard , I ran for my life in case Smith was going to chase me down.

He never did , I didn't stop to wonder why not.


	7. Hostage

**Hostage**

Neo wondered where Cypher had been when he had gotten seperated.  
I had entered the room to see Morpheus, Trinity, Switch and Apoc ,  
noticing Cypher because he'd been gone before.  
_'If he wasn't with Mouse like he said , What was he doing when Mouse got killed?'_

I wanted to ask where he'd been , but I knew then that he'd 'subtly' threaten to tell the others that I'd betrayed would throw any susepsion off of him and onto me, say that I had gotten Mouse killed. I didn't say anything as I climbed into the hole in the wall after Trinity and before Morpheus.  
_'Why didn't Smith chase me? Was it part of a trap , a plan to lull me into false hope before something else?'_

We hadn't gone inside the wall more than a few feet when I froze, the sound of foot-steps entering the room. We all froze as the steps neared the wall , a shower of dust from Morpheus's foot falling down the hole. Then almost deliberatly Cypher coughed, the SWAT guy started to shout.  
Panicking I unholstered my gun and shot at where it sounded like the guy was.  
_'Let them hit. Let them hit , dear God please , let them hit.'_

* * *

I almost sighed in relief as a body hit the floor , relief turning to fear as more steps entered.  
_'Don't be an Agent. Please , don't let it be an Agent or at least not HIM. Please. Oh HELL.'_  
I choked as a hand wrapped around my throat , as I started to black out I was pulled through the wall.  
It wasn't Smith which was good, it was Jones which was also bad.  
I managed to kick Jones in the area of his collarbone with both feet, he flew back two feet.  
I fell to the floor , cracking the side of my head on the floor and my back, I passed out.

It must have been a few seconds later that he re-gained himself.  
I opened my eyes to see Morpheus in standing in front of me.  
He was fighting with Jones, _'He can't die , they need him more than me.  
Way more than me. I'm nothing compared to him.'_

* * *

I staggered up , vision swirling -brightening and darkening randomly.  
I grabbed Morpheus and threw him into the hole.  
"Morpheus go! They need you more than me. I don't mean anything to anyone."  
I didn't know if I was talking about the Crew or the Agents , but I didn't care.

I managed to get three hits , two punches and one kick on Jones before he fought back.  
That mainly consisted of throwing me into the wall , then breaking my ribs as I fell to the floor.  
On the verge of once again passing out , I coughed up blood onto the dirty floor and Jones moved to stand over me.  
_'Let it be quick , dying so Morpheus'll live. Let be compensation for betraying Morpheus before I knew him.'_

* * *

Brown's voice entering the room "What are you waiting for? Kill him already, he isn't any use to us."

I held in a groan when Smith's voice said " No, you are not killing him...' he moved to crouch down in front of me. '... I'm giving you one more chance to help us. Will you help us again ... Mr. Anderson ?"

I opened my eyes , slightly to glare at him " HELL NO."

" Now you really do disappoint me, Mr. Anderson. Your going to help us , whether you want to or not."

* * *

I passed out again. When I woke up I was back in the office type room from months ago.  
How quickly the context of a room could change in a few months.  
Except this time I was hand-cuffed to a chair , and had a 'nice' view of the shiny , torture tools.

_'Hostage. Well , I can tell this is going to be just GREAT isn't it. '_


	8. Betray

**Betray**

I blinked awake slowly , trying not to tense my shoulders as the door opened.  
A damned hot and sinister friendly voice saying " Mr. Anderson , so glad you could re-join the world of the conscious. "

"Thats living , Bastard. At least get it right, if you want sarcasm. I didn't even know you could and it shows.  
The torture hasn't even started and I'm already in pain. "

_'Why did I have to say that ? Why do I have to like him? All its doing is getting me killed. '_

* * *

Moving in front of me , he smirks and says, tauntingly " I knew there was a reason I picked you. "  
_'Picked me? Picked me for what?'_

" Don't you want to know?" He asks raising both eyebrows, icy-eyes suddenly almost, almost looking innocent. I glared at him , not answering.

Smith sighs, and then says " I will tell you anyway. It was far easier to get them to trust you and then when Mr. Regan acts , he is going to say that you betrayed them again. "

_'Why does that matter? Who is that ? "_

I raised an eyebrow "That supposed to mean something to me ? I don't know who in HEll your talking about. "

* * *

He starts walking around , I didn't like that. It reminded me I was trapped which was probably the point.

" You call him Cypher. We were working with him , long before you showed up. We wanted a second option that was more likely to work after all this time."

_'Damn it. Why does it matter that I was only second option, second best ?.Cypher, I was right then he wasn't with Mouse. Does that mean Cypher killed him , helped to kill Mouse anyway? Probably, how long was he betraying them before I showed up? '_

* * *

"I'm going to kill him. Even if I'm dead I'm going to kill him. At least I didn't know Morpheus when I betrayed him. "  
Smith was hovering over my shoulder , I couldn't help cringing. I was hating myself right now.

_'Kill Cypher if its the last thing I'm doing in this world. If that bomb hadn't gone off all those months ago would I be here right now?. _  
_Would Mouse still be alive if I hadn't betrayed Morpheus? Stop stressing , you'll be in enough pain , you don't need to add more. '_

Then Jones asks " Smith, why must you do that ? All we need is Morpheus and the sooner it starts the more likely he is to try and rescue him."

"Simple , the more his heart-rate goes up the more likely Morpheus will think we've already started. When the fun is only just beginning. " Smith replies.

* * *

I managed a humorless laugh " If I wasn't gonna die that'd actually be funny. Lets see what you've got for me."

Dark laughter echoing in my ears , " You have become quite foolishly brave since you were last here. "

A brief sharp pain in the side of my neck , a few seconds later a wave of pain was radiating from my neck.  
It was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life , even worse than being freed because this kept on getting worse. Every single second if felt like an electrified knife wielded by the worst , most inexperienced serial killer ever.

* * *

Everything but the pain disappeared , nothing else existed except the pain and I.  
I was incredibly dimly aware of biting myself to keep from screaming.  
The taste of blood slowly replaced the pain, blood replaced by nothing , I blinked feeling disembodied.

I looked around myself , I WAS disembodied - I could see myself , unconscious and trembling from the remnants of that pain. I could see Smith standing by the window , half turning to look at my unconscious body.  
_'He's NOT looking at you. He doesn't care about you. Most likely he doesn't feel anything for you.'_

* * *

A second later I found myself staring at my real body.  
Switch was saying "Cypher we at least have to try and get him back.  
If not only for Neo's own sake than for Mouse's'.  
Even though he doesn't like you , if that was you Cypher he'd still go in after you.  
Your a damned coward that's what you are. "

_'Wow. I didn't know Switch cared about Mouse or about me. '_

* * *

Then Morpheus says " We're going in after him , get ready. "  
He leans over my body , and says quietly " Hang on, Neo. We're coming."

As everything went black I wondered if I was dying. Or if I was already dead and this was a final cruel dream.

* * *

I didn't know which would be worse.


	9. Rescued'

_Author's Note: _Thanks to _Wolf Huntress _, that name is sooo cool.

* * *

**'Rescued ?'**

"Neo, Neo, NNEEOOO. Can you hear me ?" In the blackness I struggled towards the voice.  
_' It sounds familiar , was that a good thing ? Or a bad thing ? were was I ?_  
_Am I still alive ? Ow,ow, damn it and a thousand other things. I must be. '_

My body was incredibly sore and cramped , my muscles screaming at me.  
Even my hair hurt , _'WHY am I still alive ? Can't he just kill me. Smith , effing ducks and balroan hell.'  
_I forced my eyes open , nearly passing out again.  
I opened my eyes yet again , a hand under my chin and icy-blue eyes looking at me.

* * *

I just blinked up at him , remembering for a second when I had looked up at him in the car.  
Except this time I was the one who was injured and most likely he wasn't going to ask if I was alright.  
_' Those stupid eyes , those cold pretty eyes and that damned smirk nearly all the time.  
Damn him to the balroan hell. I wish I was dead._  
_Why won't he just kill me? Hmm why WON'T you kill me._  
_At least if he loved me he might. But he doesn't , he never will and I'm hopeless. '_

"Are you alright ? " _ 'Did he just ask if I was alright?' _ Wow , I was wrong. But he should know the answer to that. I gave him my very **darkest** look , and rolled my eyes.

_'Why does he care? Isn't he just going to kill me? Doesn't he want to kill me? Where the others ?_  
_What happened to that ear-thing he's always got? Its gone.'_

* * *

Smith's fingers moving down from my chin over the side of my throat, for half a second I almost thought he was going to snap my neck. Not like it would have been a problem for him to do it.

I was half-panicking thinking he was going to kill me for answering as best I could.  
And incredibly , incredibly surprised when he brushed them over my pulse slowly almost like a , a , a caress. Like for some reason he wanted to make sure I was alive.

* * *

" I know this will not make any sense. I , I still do not understand it myself...  
Why I do not want to kill you , even though I should.  
Why I do not want those Idiots or myself , especially myself to hurt you again.  
I do not understand why YOU fascinate me. I want to understand ... why I ... "  
He trails off , looking away and vulnerable for the first time.

_'?! He DOESN'T want to kill me. Why would I fascinate him?_  
_Could he ... ? Don't get your hopes up, fascinate doesn't mean Love._  
_How do you know what that means to him? It could mean that to him.'_

Then he says "We need to get you out of here before the others come back.  
Your friends are here they're trying to rescue you won't make it to them on your own. "

* * *

Smith slides his hand off my neck and moves to the back of the chair.  
I shivered at his breath on my hair , then my hands were free and I started falling.  
I barely had time to realise that before he was pulling me up against him.  
_'He's really helping me, rescuing me? Is this another false plan?_  
_Even if being rescued turns into rescued ?and a trap'_

I wanted to say something , but my throat hurt too much to speak.  
"I Love You " I didn't know what made me 'say' it .

Since I couldn't speak anyway , just mouth it.

I didn't want to move or anything. I just wanted to stay with him.  
Smith was warm and like this I didn't hurt as much now .  
Now it was my turn to look away , I could love him and did love him.

* * *

Smith would let me go , I would fall and he would finally kill me.  
But he didn't , just moved towards the door - taking me with him.

_'Could I trust him ?'_


	10. Die?

**Die?**

We had gone down two hallways and one flight stairs , when Smith moved.  
I let out a soundless groan as Smith suddenly shoved me against the wall.  
Surprised when he kissed me hard , I closed my eyes on instinct.  
_'Hmmmm, don't let it end. Why couldn't he have done this before? '  
_As suddenly as he started it , he stopped and I slowly opened my eyes.

Asking "W-w-why did you ... ? I thought ? " I shook my head and caught my breath , dizzy from pleasure and returning pain.

He replies to my soundless inquiry  
" It doesn't matter , if those guards had seen you they could have become Jones and Brown.  
I will not have you get caught if I can help it. "

Dizzy as I was I couldn't help thinking '_Guards? I didn't notice any Guards. '_

* * *

We started walking , really he started walking , I was limping from being shoved into the wall.  
Sharp pain radiating down my back into my legs.  
I kept looking at him every few seconds, I couldn't help it.  
Once I thought I saw him licking his lips.

_'Why would you kiss me , Smith ? If it doesn't mean anything._  
_Even if you don't care what humans think ? Why ?_  
_Was that an experiment or something , Mocking my feelings for you? _  
_That you'll never feel anything more for me .  
Why ? It doesn't make sense.'_

* * *

We had gone down a few hallways and flights of steps .  
And paying too much attention to Smith , I didn't make sure the hallway was clear.  
I paid for it a few seconds later as a bullet flew past my head , painful as it was I ducked and turned.  
To feel a bullet enter my right shoulder , _'Great, more pain. Just what the Doc' ordered. '_

Then Smith's voice cold enough to start an Ice Age "What do you think you are doing , Captain ? "

"Uuhh, I was ? I was... a, a . S-subduing the escaped Terrorist ? , Sir "

I could have laughed at how uncertain the man sounded.  
I put a hand against the new wound , wondering if I was some sort of joke to the Matrix and life.  
Smith puts a hand on my shoulder , my newly **wounded** shoulder and then says

" Captain , does this Terrorist look strong enough to escape for more than a few feet ?"

"No, Sir . He doesn't. "

" I can handle him more efficiently than you could Captain. There are far more dangerous Terrorists in this building. If you want to shoot a Terrorist , go and shoot one of them. This one belongs to ME. "

I grimaced as he pushed down on my shoulder , more pain shooting from it , up my neck to my head.  
The Captain turns and walks off without a word to go shoot one of my friends.

* * *

I glared at Smith as he let go and mouthed what he could go and do.  
He smiles, mocking and says " What if I don't want to do it myself ? What if I want YOU too?"

I felt myself choking as those words filtered through the pain and sudden dizziness.  
I got even more confused about him and slightly angry.

_'You know Smith , I don't think I like your humor if you're going to mock me._  
_AND put those images in my head , dang you._  
_Someone just let me die already, this is way too much.'_

* * *

I heard ,more than felt myself fall to floor. Actually, get tackled to the floor, as the walls seemed to spin.  
I saw a flash of white sleeve, Focused on it so time slowed , Switch.  
Thank God , it was Switch I thought it was a guard.  
Then Smith says "Stop " , I lost Focus and I turned my head , Apoc was pinned against the wall.

Switch " What the Hell do you think your doing ,Agent ?"

Smith lets go of Apoc and then says " I am going Rogue that is what I am doing. My name is Smith. "

" I'll be damned , you're supposed to be their best aren't you ? Why would you have a reason to ?" Apoc asks him. Smith didn't awnser him , just glared and put the earpiece back in.

* * *

Switch helps me up, "Neo you don't look fit for anything. " I felt like saying

_'Really , Switch you mean you don't just get tortured , kissed , mocked and shot in the space of a few hours and you don't look fit for anything. And here I thought I did. '_

I couldn't imagine a worse day in my entire life , than this one. Switch, Apoc , Smith and I kept going.

Apparently , Trinity and Cypher were waiting with Morpheus on the bottom floor as a bomb went off.  
The wall behind us fell in , I had a feeling with the way Smith glared it wasn't an accident.  
I picked myself up and Switch looked around "Great. We're trapped , just great. "

Then the floor fell through , I groaned a small sound finally coming out as I landed.  
_'Yeah. More pain and dizziness. Hurrah.'_

* * *

"We need to get to Morpheus , Trinity and Cypher. " Apoc says.

Smith replies " Jones and Brown have already surrounded them. It is too late for them. "

"Shut-up. We're going after them. "

* * *

What felt like hours , really minutes later we were walking right into Jones and Brown.  
I was so full of pain and dizziness , I hardly cared as I got thrown into the wall.  
I thought I heard the wall shatter from the force of my impact , but that could've just been my skull hitting the wall.

I could hear my heart beating , it was beating so fast and everything was slowly , so slowly fading out.  
Morpheus , Trinity , Switch, Apoc and Smith in a circle. Jones , Brown and Cypher on the outside , looking in. _'At least the stupid pain is going away finally.'_

I heard the sound of voices , the sound of a gun-shot and a body falling.  
_'Who was that? Apoc or Morpheus ? I can't tell. Please don't let it be Morpheus.'_

More voices' shouting this time even more indistinct , one rising above the rest in my mind.  
Though I couldn't tell what it was saying , it sounded ... worried? , could it sound worried ?.  
A string of incredibly dull pain , like the taste of blood in my mouth.

* * *

It felt a thousand miles away , like it was happening to someone else.  
I felt my heart beat slowing down , too much.  
First everything faded to black then ... I felt my heart stop.

_'Is it finally over ? Did I really die? Am I really dead ?'_

Black and purple light brightened until I was surrounded by silver and gold light.  
It was beautiful and calm , I could stay here forever.  
No more pain , no more being mocked - no more ... , no more ... who ?, Who ?

* * *

A dark , drawling voice breaking into the lights - making them swirl and dance.

"NO. no. Neo , I should not have done what I did. I shouldn't have mocked you.  
I'm sorry, I didn't understand what I was doing , why I was doing all this.  
I understand now , I Love You Neo." A slight pressure , before it was gone.

The dark voice continuing , first sad fading away and then returning coldly furious and shouting.  
" NEO, Neo , please I've never loved anyone before. Please come back. I know you can.  
... JONES .Damn you, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. "

* * *

_' I-Who was that ? I can't remember they sounded sad. I don't want that._  
_I-I-I kn-know who that is?, S-s something S -Smith. Brown hair , beautiful cold blue-eyes, dark voice._  
_I KNOW WHO THAT IS ! Dear god, Smith just said he loved me. He loves me, SMITH LOVES ME._  
_Something's happening to him, I've gotta stop it. '_

A voice old but young " You don't have to Neo. You could stay and see what this place looks like. "

The silver and gold light evaporating like mist , to show briefly a place I couldn't ever hope to describe.  
It was too beautiful to exist , like something out of a story - the most beautiful story that was ever written.I knew somehow that if I stayed here I wouldn't get glared at or called something awful , it wouldn't matter here. It wouldn't matter that I was in love with Smith , it wouldn't matter that he was a Program.

* * *

But... but " I don't want to stay if Smith isn't here. I NEED to help him.  
And my friends their in trouble too.  
The Agents are there and Cypher, somebody got shot besides me .  
Jones is going to try and kill Smith since he went Rogue. I need to help them."

It almost felt like that strange voice was smiling at me.

"Good , I hoped you would say that. It'll be a very long time before I see you again.  
Good luck with them Neo. This is your next life , you are the One. "

* * *

Silver and gold wrapped around everything , before it gently faded into purple-blackness.  
Feeling my heart beat , I opened my eyes.


	11. Expression

**Expression**

The first thing I noticed was green, everything that wasn't green was black.  
I was actually seeing the code , green and white on black.  
I pushed myself up , Switch, Apoc, and Trinity were fighting with Jones.  
Morpheus was half sitting on the floor , Cypher was dead and a host body was lying on the floor.

_'Smith ? He isn't here . Where is he ? Where is he ? Is he alright ? Is he dead ? WHERE IS HE ? '  
_I was looking frantically for him ,spotting him, he was on the floor something was wrong with him.

Jones broke away from the others , throwing Switch and Apoc , punching Trinity.  
It seemed slow to me , as the Agent moved towards Smith, I was walking towards him.  
_'You're not touching him. You're NOT killing him. Not while I'm here . '_

I slammed my open palm into Jones's back , he goes flying into the wall- through the wall.

* * *

I knelt beside Smith , his eyes were open for a second , a Virus in his code destroying it.  
It wasn't just destroying the Agent code , but everything else - what made Smith him , destroying the source. The Virus code flickered and disappeared as Smith's eyes closed , it's job done.

_' Smith looking at me, earnestly trying to persuade me. Smith's expression in Layaffette , amazed that I was alive.  
His voice , so sad that I was dead. That was why I loved him and..._  
_I'm going to delete him for you , Love. He's not getting away with taking you from me.'_

* * *

I stood up and stalked through the hole in the wall. Jones was only now getting up.  
I kicked him in the side , he smashed into a pillar and through it onto the floor.

Jones laughed , dark green eyes alive with malice and crazy , as he says :

"Your dear Smith was pathetic . He was weak , flawed and EMOTIONAL like a Human.  
The System should have deleted him the second they sensed he'd changed.  
He never should have led this team , I SHOULD HAVE.  
You should have seen the look on his face when I killed you.  
It was hilarious , the funniest thing I've ever seen. "

I should have gotten angry , I didn't or else I was so angry I was calm.  
Jones walking towards me , once again it was slow.  
I wanted to rip the code out of him.

"No, he wasn't . They should have deleted you."

I blocked the punches, kicks and attempted throws without trying.  
Just because I could I kicked him in the face , three times in one second.  
Then I reached into him and commanded his code to rip apart and explode.

* * *

I turned and walked back to Smith's body. The others were already there.  
Apoc was supporting Morpheus , Switch and Trinity were standing side by side.

Then Morpheus says " I know why you did it. You did it because of him .  
I just never thought I would ever hear an Agent say "I love you".  
Much less that Agent would be Smith , I guess he was alright in the end .  
Without him we wouldn't have survived to get to you. "

I didn't want to leave but we had to.  
I forced myself to say good-bye and I love you with sound for the first and last time.  
A last kiss before I had to run to catch up to the others.  
It was only hours later on the Neb that I finally broke and cried.

* * *

**Hours earlier**

What Neo didn't know was that the Virus was not completely dead.  
What Neo also didn't know was Smith came back to life.  
He had truly become Rogue.

He sat up and looked around. The Rebels were gone and so was Neo's body.  
Only a few pools of dried blood left behind as evidence his Love was ever there.

_' I told him too late. He's dead ,my Love is dead , Neo is dead. I'm sorry._  
_I'm sorry, Neo. The System is going to PAY. I AM GOING TO DESTROY IT.'_

Smith had snapped, the Virus making his code even more corrupt.  
Making him crazy and vengeful , he would not be stopped.  
He would not stop until the Matrix was gone.

_**The End**_


End file.
